gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Simone Camby
Simone Camby is a character in Glee: Soul Talent. She is the love interest to Austynn Bledsoe, a member of the New Directions, and a student at William McKinley High School. Simone makes her first appearance in This Means War, along with River Collins. In season four, Simone makes a friendship with Austynn. She helps him open up. Simone tells Austynn she's in a relationship with Cedric Dash, unknowing that Austynn has a crush on her. When Cedric and her break up, Simone starts a healthy relationship with Austynn. Simone is played by Danielle Campbell. Season 4 This Means War Simone joins the New Directions with River Collins. They say she looks prim and proper and really, really nice. Takes Two to Fall In Love Mr. Schuester pulls Simone and Austynn's name from the hat, making them duet partners. She and Austynn go to the park to pick their song. Simone asks Austynn why he's so lonely and mean. Austynn gives his intrusive answer, saying that he's experianced the harsh side of life. Simone starts to sing Firework and Austynn eventually joins. After the song, Simone tries to tell Austynn that he's a star, but Austynn is hell-bent on proving Simone and the rest of the world he isn't and never can be. Memories Simone is paired with Jonas. She and Jonas have a chat getting to know each other. Jonas is convinced that Simone has a crush on Austynn. Simone denies it and uses the fact that she has a boyfriend, Cedric Dash, that she doesn't like Austynn. Jonas starts to sing I'm Not Calling You A Liar and Simone joins in. In the cafeteria, Simone asks how everyone likes their mentors. She brings up the fact that Jonas believes that she likes Jonas. Madison also shows that she believes that Simone has feelings for him. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Simone's secret is her crush on Austynn, even though she has a boyfriend. Simone is getting ready for a double date with Jonas and Audrey. When she and the three sit down for dinner, Simone feels sad watching Jonas and Audrey look at eachother lovingly. Simone and Austynn listen to Jonas and Audrey and how Glee is what brought them together. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Simone participates in Love Story along with Avalon, Abley, Madison, and Codi in the auditorium. Simone thinks that maybe Austynn might feel the same way about her that she does to him after he sings State of Grace with Nash, Chase, and River. Invitational Horrors Simone finds Austynn in the courtyard. She tells him that she likes him, but doesn't know a lot about him. She suggests his history, but Austynn is nervous. Personality Simone is like the girl-next-door type. She is nice and gental and will listen to what you have to say. She likes to be prepared, but also likes a bit of chaos. She is shy, but with the right person, she will venture out of her shell. Appearance Simone has brown hair that cascades down her back, stopping mid-way. She is very pretty, naturally, with her brown eyes and her nice looking presence. Relationships Cedric Dash Austynn Bledsoe Songs Solos Duets Season 4 *'Firework' by Katy Perry (Austynn) (Takes Two to Fall In Love) Trivia *Drives a white Ford Fusion 2013 *Favorite color is violet Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students